Fanon:The Magnate - Part Two
The Magnate - Part Two Alrighty, folks. Now, I now you want to know what happened, since, you know, you're checking this out. And spoiler alerts but - Haha, got you there. But first I would like to give a huge thanks to everyone. Not just the people reading this, but everyone, including the moomoo.io wiki leaders. They have done so much for this site. They've been good sports, helped me make this story, and kept me entertained. Now, if you'd like to be a part of this story, you can ask me in the comments. S'''uddenly, a shadow appeared. "Ugh oh, we shouldn't have g-g-one here. Er... I don't feel safe." mutters The North Face. Out of no where, a man leapt out, hidden behind a rock. He had his weapons drawn. '''Meanwhile, at base: "What is takin' them so long?" Salmon asked. "Man, I "trout" that they would be quick. "I don't know" Pokegeek replied. "I'm gonna go take a quick look" Salmon replied. "In the middle of the night?" "People "cod" be dying, poke. Don't be foolish." "Well... I'll stay here then." "I wanted you to come with me, but fine" So Salmon departed to check on his friends, he saw a light from the gleam of something in the midnight moon, he realized it was a katana, he hid behind a tree and watched. The man was a tall man, dressed in black with boots and an explorer's hat, he looks husky and strong. Salmon was strong, handsome, (you happy?) and tall, but he looked nothing like the man in black. He brought out something that was no doubt, a katana. Lolztube and the others quickly tried to scurry away, unsuccessful. In fact, it got them stuck. In a pit trap! "Lemme go!" Cofefe shrieked. "Yeah! Don't let me know that this is happening." wailed The North Face. As they all tried to destroy the pit trap, the man slowly approaced behind Cofefe. Salmon was frightened. He closed his eyes as it was the end. Suddenly, Pokegeek, Secgus, and everyone else stood above them all, towering down, looking eager to fight, from a nearby hill. Wait no. You thought that this might be the end of the disastrous mission. Right when they charged, they got stuck in a pit trap. Another one. It was the end. Salmon knew he had to save his friends. But how? "Hi. I'm friendly. Nice meating you. I'm Quack from Mootube. Nice to "meat" you. We were filming a video." Salmon just stood there. Oops. "And, I'll hold you captives for now. You guys will have to fight bulls in my mini-colliseum." A few days of walking.... then. "Okay, welcome to my coliseum. Here, you start off on this platform. Then, we will release the wood and you'll have to fight the cows, bulls, and other stuff, like this person named Vrarot. Say hi to them, Vrarot!" He snarled at them. "So who wants to go first?" Salmon, being one of the best fighters, decided to go first. "Ok. First, I fight a wolf. Right?" "Yes." Then Quack opened his eyes. "You realized that this was a joke all along, right?" "So... You're going to kill us?" "No, of course not. I need to go to that little villiage. Um... Fort... er... Knox, right? "No, Fort Knox." said Pokegeek. "You get it? Fort .... Knox? Like knocks in a sock? Haha!" Lolztube sighed. "No, your jokes are too good. Stop it!" They decided to walk back to their base. Quack followed them so he could make his journey to the same village they were going to. Quack was a Mootuber. He knew how to tube. Go snow tubing. Unfortunately, the village was in the snow biome. Oh, yeah. Did I mention that he HAD to bring his 4 friends along? Yeah, I'll explain that in a bit. Segcus spoke with a kind voice. "Hi. My name is... er... hmmm... Yeah, uh huh. Name is g - g - er... Gabriel!" Cofefe laughed. "No, his name is Se-" "Dude, names have power!" Yeah, whatever." When they got to their base, they discovered something strange. Something scary. They turned back to look. It was a -